priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Mia Hanazono
Mia Ageha was the main protagonist of Pretty Rhythm:'' Dear My Future''. In the PriPara world, she is a part of the legendary idol unit Saints. The Saints made a cameo appearance in the first episode of Pripara. Appearance Mia is a fair-skinned girl with violet eyes. She has long, slightly wavy dark purple hair with mostly straightened bangs with two loose strands split on the corner, with short pointed forelocks. On each side of the head she has hair pulled back into a bun. Personality Relationships *Aira Harune - Aira is one of her unitmates from Saints, and she considers her as a rival in Pretty Rhythm: Dear My Future. *Reina Miyama - In DMF, Reina is one of her unitmates in Prizmmy☆. *Karin Shijimi - In DMF, Karin is one of her unitmates in Prizmmy☆. *Ayami Ooruri - In DMF, Ayami is one of her unitmates in Prizmmy☆. *Hye In - In DMF, Hye In is Mia's PURETTY counterpart. They were both childhood friends and rivals. *So Min - So Min is one of her unitmates from COSMOS. She is also the leader of the unit, PURETTY. They seem to get along as they both are big fans of Magical Mion, coincidentally. *Chae Kyoung - Chae Kyoung (another PURETTY member) is one of her unitmates from COSMOS. *Naru Ayase - Naru is one of her unitmates from Saints. *Shuuka Hanazono - Mia's younger sister (or was she). Image Gallery See Mia Ageha/Image Gallery. Trivia *Mia's art changed slightly in the making of the movie, as the PriPara illustrators took over and redesigned the main protagonists from each respective series of Pretty Rhythm. ** However, her mascot Mimmy from Pretty Rhythm:'' Dear My Future'' was still kept as a part of her coord, wrapped around her bun. * All members of Saints were in Pretty Rhythm:All Star Selection along with Laala Manaka. * Her birthday is on August 1st, which makes her zodiac sign Leo. * Her Saints unit coord is the same coord that she wore as a member of the temporary unit COSMOS in Pretty Rhythm:Dear My Future. * She is the older sister of Shuuka Hanazono. * She is only the Saints member to not have pink as their main color, but rather red. **She is also the only member of Saints and protagonist of Pretty Rhythm to not be Lovely typed. *** She is a Sexy type, unlike Aira and Naru. * Her cyalume coord is her Symphonia Dress Of Passion from Pretty Rhythm Dear My Future. (Movie) ** She is the first idol to wear 2 accessories at once during a Cyalume Change. (Movie) ** She is also the first to wear an accessory that doesn't glow when she Cyalume Changes. (Movie) * In her PriPara form, she has the same colored eyes and hair as Junon. **Fuchsia colored eyes and purple hair. * In Idol Time PriPara, her family name is changed to "Hanazono". Category:Idol Category:Character Category:Female Category:Saints Member Category:Movie Character Category:Anime Category:Idol Time PriPara Category:Season 4